


Garuda

by Aespenn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Poetry, Psychology, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aespenn/pseuds/Aespenn
Summary: Est-ce ce qui fait de moi Gaara ?Il est le réceptacle du village de Suna, il a grandi sans amour, sans amis, avec la voix de son démon pour seule compagnie. Il lutte contre lui-même dans l'espoir de vivre une vie paisible et de se défaire de cette solitude qui lui colle à la peau... mais un jour, son propre père et Quatrième Kazekage décide de le transférer dans un autre village.Gaara pourra-t-il seulement plonger dans cet inconnu terrifiant sans se perdre ?
Relationships: Deidara/Gaara (Naruto), Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Collections: Naruto FF





	1. Pacte de Lecture

Bonjour à vous !

Alors, alors... bienvenue à toi, jeune lecteur qui a accepté de cliquer sur cette fanfiction. Tu viens de t'embarquer sur un long chemin vers une histoire de mon cru (sans blague ?) mais pour l'arpenter de la meilleure des manières, je te propose de passer un pacte avec moi, l'auteur.  
Comment faire ?  
C'est bien simple : nous allons tracer un pentacle sur le sol, nous disposerons plusieurs bougies et ensuite, nous allons réciter une incantation magique.  
Pas du tout.

Voyons voyons, si tu es là c'est que tu apprécies "Naruto", non ? Je suppose que tu as regardé le premier opus puis sa suite, "Naruto Shippuden" ?  
Si ce n'est pas le cas eh bien... prends une chaise, pas de soucis. Tu veux un petit café ?  
Aller, soyons sérieux : je te propose de passer un pacte avec moi parce que dans cette histoire, plusieurs événements surviennent et d'autres non. L'univers est là, mais la vie peut y être différente.  
Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé si le clan Uchiha n'avait pas été massacré ? Si Sasori n'était pas entré dans l'Akatsuki ? Si le Quatrième Kazekage n'avait pas été tué par Orochimaru ? Si Rin n'était pas morte ?  
Ce sont des exemples, mais tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, et aussi : même si nous aimons voir ces merveilleux ninjas bondir et se battre, à l'écran ou bien sur les apte du manga original, eh bien sache qu'ici l'action ne sera pas à l'honneur.  
Si tu es ici en quête de combats épiques, de courses poursuites ou bien de missions périlleuses, alors je doute que mon histoire soit faites pour toi.  
Ici, nous allons cheminer en compagnie de Gaara pour un périple de l'enfer vers le paradis.  
Je laisse l'action, qui n'est pas ma tasse de thé, pour la poésie, la psychologie et la peinture avec des mots. Je ne sais pas si mes images seront jolies à tes yeux.  
Ce sera à toi de me le dire.  
Tu es toujours là ? On fait comme ça ? 

Alors si le pacte te convient, je te propose de te laisser porter par les chapitres et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
J'espère que tu pourras apprécier cette histoire et qu'elle te fera passer de bons moments.  
Moi, je ne suis pas loin (tu vois le gars derrière son PC en train de manger des gâteaux, ce sagouin ? Eh bien c'est moi !) et je reste à l'écoute de tous retours et commentaires.

Des bisous, les p'tits lecteurs ! Sur ces belles paroles, je m'en vais travailler mon nindo.


	2. Prologue

_Ils voient de l'or mais il n'y a que de la poussière, ici.  
_ _De la poussière qui tapisse les terres bordant le village, qui fouette toutes les maisons aussi rondes que des pierres abandonnées, qui s'entasse aux pieds des enceintes._

_Ils voient de l'or, moi je ne vois que la mort.  
_ _Partout. Tout le temps.  
_ _Elle drape le village de son linceul, au rythme du temps. Les couleurs commencent déjà à se perdre : le sable, les gens, les murs, le ciel... ils ternissent. Ils semblent immatériels et si lointains._

_Quant à moi, je suis une souffrance qui ne revêt pas de blessures. Une plaie qui ne peut pas saigner et un mal insipide.  
Je suis un malheur qui ronge le village mais je suis aussi, un poison qui se maudit lui-même._

_Je vis parce que mon corps en a décidé ainsi, parce que ma chair est présente et parce que le rythme de mon propre cœur marque la cadence des secondes en une litanie éternelle._

_Je suis hors du monde mais je suis enchaîné à la réalité.  
_ _Il y a une barrière qui me sépare des autres et même si je veux les rejoindre, je n'y arriverai jamais._

_Je me sens comme prostré sur moi-même, au fond d'un gouffre qui n'existe que pour moi. Quand je tente d'en sortir, ses parois abruptes grimpent, grandissent, se dressent, s'écartent pour mieux m'isoler.  
_ _Est-ce moi qui l'ai voulu ? Est-ce réellement moi ?_

_Non._

_Je vois les étincelles dans leurs yeux. Je vois les traits de leurs visages qui se crispent. Je vois toute la peur, la colère... la haine peut-être ?  
_ _Des émotions si sombres à mon égard qui me font du mal.  
_ _Je ne l'ai pas voulu.  
_ _Ce monstre dans mes entrailles, je ne l'ai pas voulu.  
_ _Et eux, ils ne veulent pas de moi._

_Alors je pense que cette place au fond du gouffre est la mienne.  
_ _Quant à la douleur qui siège au fond de ma poitrine, elle partira peut-être._

_Je crois..._

_... À qui est cette main ? Est-ce ma main ?_

_Est-ce ce qui fait de moi "Gaara" ?_

***

"Le Joyau Du Désert".

Un jour, la pointe d'un stylo a inscrit ces mots sur le corps d'un papier. Sur un courrier adressé au Raikage afin de refuser poliment son invitation.  
Chose ordinaire pour ce village du désert aux portes closes sur le monde extérieur, comme une forteresse bâtie au beau milieu d'un océan d'or.  
On adore l'or, à Suna.  
Ni avares, ni fortunés, ses habitants vouent une grande fierté à leur pays et au Kazekage. Ils entretiennent une richesse culturelle qu'ils gardent jalousement bien à l'abri des alliances avec d'autres villages.  
Que le sable reste au désert. Que le désert se garde bien de franchir les frontières.  
Kumo, Kiri, Konoha, Iwa... que pourraient-ils leur apporter qu'ils n'aient pas déjà ?  
Ils sont semblables à une colonie plantée parmi les grains de sable, tournant, s'animant, marchand dans des rues tracées entre des demeures sphériques comme d'immenses ballons de poussières.  
Leurs vies défilent au sein de ce village de solitude et si un jour les portes s'ouvrent, elles n'invitent pas au voyage : les habitants de Suna ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des naufragés sur un océan de sécheresse, mais ils l'ont parfaitement choisi.  
Politique, culture, puissance militaire... elles sont polies derrière les murs sous le regard bienveillant du Quatrième Kazekage. Il aime ce village qui s'est construit et se suffit à lui-même.

À ses yeux, Suna est un joyau érigé dans une mer de sable. Une peinture figée d'or et d'ocre que le temps n'emportera jamais.  
Le bruit du vent âpre sur les maisons, les voix si lointaines des habitants... ils sont la mélodie caractéristiques du village.  
Une mélodie intemporelle et éternelle, il en est persuadé.

Debout sur le toit de sa résidence, Rasa laisse le vent du désert malmener son long vêtement couleur ardoise, si ample que le tissus se met à claquer.  
Il est encore tôt. Le soleil ne mord pas assez fort, alors il s'autorise à exposer son crâne, ses cheveux flamboyant, afin de profiter des derniers vestiges de cette fraîcheur apportée par la nuit.  
À midi, la chaleur frappera.  
Rasa laisse son regard onyx courir sur ce carcan de roche qui enveloppe le village dans son étreinte. Le Joyaux du Désert repose dans son écrin.  
Suna ne craint ni la violence extérieure, ni la guerre et si on ose enfoncer ses portes pour faire couler le sang, alors les assaillants tomberont.  
Le village a connu la gloire avec le règne du Troisième Kazekage et Rasa compte bien garder cette gloire immuable, ou mieux : la renforcer, la porter encore plus haut.  
Nul besoin d'alliance pour cela.

Pourtant, une ombre défigure ce tableau de prestige.  
Le regard de Rasa l'accroche, si bien que les traits de son visage se crispent. Voilà un dommage qui brave le temps, lui aussi...  
Oh, il n'est pas seul, le Quatrième Kazekage le sait : les autres villages ont leurs propres lots de malheur. Mais Suna ne doit jamais s'apparenter aux "autres villages".  
Seuls ceux qui doivent s'appuyer sur la puissance d'un démon pour déployer leur force n'ont rien compris à l'art de la guerre.  
Ici, on a appris à s'en passer. Le Troisième Kazekage, cette icône de grandeur, a même fait mieux.  
Le "Malheur de Suna" profite également de la fraîcheur des lieux tant qu'elle est encore là. Il a imité le Kazekage en laissant son chef à découvert, ses cheveux miroirs des siens.  
Là, de profil sur le toit de l'hôpital, on ne peut pas manquer la calebasse informe sur son dos, ni sa tenue aussi sombre que les émotions qui l'animent.  
Tout le monde le sait : le démon qu'il porte dans ses entrailles l'a plongé dans les ténèbres. On y croit dur comme fer.  
Si l'on regarde le Quatrième Kazekage, on le verrait comme un homme à fière allure, aux cheveux de feu et à la peau que même le soleil du désert ne peut ni rougir, ni taner.  
Ses yeux noirs ressemblent à s'y méprendre à deux pierres serties sur une figure impassible à l'esprit tranchant.  
Le dommage de Suna est un miroir imparfait, pour lui. Un reflet tordu qu'il a engendré au prix d'une vie. La chair de sa chair.  
Quelle erreur...

_Seuls ceux qui doivent s'appuyer sur la puissance d'un démon pour déployer leur force n'ont rien compris à l'art de la guerre._

Rasa a été ignare, lui aussi. Il aurait dû mettre un terme à cette folie. Il aurait dû devenir le premier Kazekage à se défaire d'un démon à queues.  
Suna n'en a plus besoin.  
Face à lui, le "Malheur du village", le réceptacle d'Ichibi, semble absorbé par sa propre main. Son chèche ivoire traverse son buste, relie une épaule à une hanche telle une balafre blanche, pour mieux danser avec le vent. Il jure avec le noir de sa tenue.  
Le fils imparfait de Rasa se sait observé mais il reste immobile. Le Kazekage devine ses yeux émeraude, vert comme le plus maudit des poisons, fixer un point invisible sur la chair de sa paume. Ainsi cerclé d'un noir profond, ils font songer à des puits de mort.  
Qui sait ce qui domine ses pensées. Qui sait si le démon dort dans ses entrailles.

Comme d'ordinaire, l'esprit de Rasa tourne dans tous les sens. Il essaye d'ébaucher une solution à une question qui n'a jamais trouvé de réponse : _comment débarrasser Suna de son réceptacle ?  
_ Réceptacle qui n'est qu'une bombe de violence à retardement. Une colère, un immense chagrin, une détresse, et voilà une catastrophe qui s'éveille.  
Le Kazekage peut faire face au monstre. Il l'a déjà confronté.  
Mais plutôt que de contenir un démon, ne vaut-il pas mieux s'en débarrasser ?  
Il le pense depuis longtemps. Que l'hôte d'Ichibi, qui se trouve être son propre fils, est une autre facette du malheur. Ou plutôt un détail inutile.  
Rasa est patient : quand le démon frappe, il le contient. Mais un jour il effacera cette ombre disgracieuse sur le tableau de Suna.  
Il ne restera, alors, plus que le désert, les fiers habitants, ainsi que les maisons rondes. Le paysage deviendra plus agréable.


	3. La Guerre Contre Soi

_Deviens le démon qui s'aime._

Il lève son doigt avec lenteur, sans quitter la surface plane de ses yeux d'émeraude. Il focalise toute son attention sur l'instant présent, celui où, au creux de la petite pièce qui lui sert de salle de bain, il est en train de dévisager son propre reflet.  
Il trace une ligne imaginaire, il scinde sa figure en deux, glisse sur l'arrête de son nez retroussé, effleure ses lèvres puis va se perdre au-delà du cadre en plastique.  
Un cadre bleu pour un simple miroir. Il penche quelque peu vers la gauche, si bien qu'il est redressé plusieurs fois par jour, par un adolescent qui passe beaucoup trop de temps avec lui-même.  
Son univers se limite à deux pièces : cette fameuse salle de bain au miroir usé, avec une douche encrassée ainsi que des toilettes. Puis cette chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Son occupant ne tire que très rarement les rideaux, alors le soleil ardent de Suna n'en voit jamais l'intérieur.  
L'adolescent aime se persuader que les ténèbres le plongeront dans les limbes d'un sommeil paisible, un jour, mais c'est chose vaine : le démon qui vit dans ses entrailles ne le laissera jamais dormir.  
Ce monstre... est-ce ce qui fait de lui "Gaara" ?

Le portrait d'Ichibi pourrait presque remplacer son propre visage. Cette créature gigantesque, hideuse, informe à la chair de sable et de poison.  
Elle règne sur son propre corps et elle siège sur le trône de son esprit. Elle étouffe son cœur depuis longtemps et elle broie ses poumons imaginaires. Ceux qui veulent respirer la liberté.  
Il sait.  
Ce qui fait de lui "Gaara", c'est cette prison. C'est la vie qu'on lui a arrachée, ces chaînes que l'on a passées à ses poignets en lui affirmant qu'elles feraient son bonheur.  
C'est cette cage que l'on a bâti pour lui et cette muselière que l'on a greffée sur ses propres émotions.   
Dans son petit monde, Gaara est un roi et Ichibi, un dieu. À leurs pieds, il n'y a qu'un royaume sans lumière et sans amis et sur ces terres mortes, le démon rêve de cultiver la haine.  
Pour qu'un jour, cet adolescent apathique puisse briser son propre double dans le miroir.

Tous les jours, il plonge dans son propre regard. Dans ce vert étincelant, il essaye de discerner quelque chose : une lueur, une couleur, ou peut-être même le visage affreux du démon que l'on a scellé en lui.  
Chaque jour, Gaara cherche le monstre au fond de ses propres yeux.  
Combien de fois a-t-il observé sa figure dans cette salle de bain, rien qu'à la lumière blafarde d'un néon fatigué ? Ses cheveux rouges tranchent sur sa peau d'albâtre, mais pas moins que ces cercles obscurs qui ceinturent son regard.  
Ce visage, ce corps fuselé, ces mains, ces pieds... c'est ce qui fait de lui "Gaara l'enveloppe de chair". Et ensuite ?  
Il manque quelque chose. Voilà :

Il lève son doigt avec lenteur, sans quitter la surface plane de ses yeux émeraude. Cette fois, il trace des lignes à même la peau. Il suit les cicatrices rougeoyantes de ce symbole qu'il s'est gravé dans la chair de son front, cet idéogramme qui signifie "amour", grâce au pouvoir de son démon. La manipulation du sable.  
Il doit se souvenir de l'amour pour toujours. Il paraît que c'est important.  
Gaara sait juste qu'il s'agit du remède contre les douleurs qui ne laissent pas de marques sur la peau, mais il n'a jamais réussi à en trouver.

Peut-être que cela arrivera un jour. Après tout, il est bel et bien parvenu à éprouver la souffrance physique quand il a inscrit l'amour sur son visage. On verra bien.  
L'adolescent va se vêtir. Puisqu'il n'a pas prévu de gagner l'extérieur, alors son chèche couvrira de nouveau son buste, à défaut de protéger son crâne et il restera simplement là, dans le noir, à attendre. À penser.  
Gaara agrippe sa poitrine. Son regard se pose sur les maigres raies de lumières qui filtrent à travers ses rideaux. Un instant il a songé à sortir pour marcher dans le village, juste pour s'aérer l'esprit et peut-être... se sentir mieux ?  
Il en a ressenti l'envie. Cette dernière s'est évincée en une fraction de seconde. L'adolescent se laisse simplement glisser au sol, le dos contre son lit, silencieux.  
Même quand Gaara tente de s'extraire du gouffre, sa volonté l'abandonne. Cela ne sert à rien. Qu'il reste ainsi, dans le noir, avec son miroir et son démon.  
Dans son univers, il reste le roi qui ère sur ses terres déchues, sans soleil, sans oxygène, sans vie.

***

Rasa relit la missive avec grande attention, réprimant une expression méprisante. Il sent les regards de ses conseillers rivés sur lui alors qu'ils attendent un mot de sa part. Un ordre, surtout.  
Le Quatrième Kazekage imagine sans mal la moue irritée de la vénérable grand-mère Chiyo, ses yeux noirs plissés ainsi que les rides de son front creusées. Son avis restera toujours aussi tranchant, Rasa n'en doute pas.  
Cependant, il tient à entendre la pensée de son petit-fils, bien plus nuancée.  
Comme d'ordinaire, il a pris place à la droite de sa grand-mère. Il reste stoïque, fixant le Quatrième Kazekage avec une attention particulière alors que les rouages de son esprit s'animent.  
Sasori, dit "Sasori Des Sables Rouges", est un homme dans la trentaine à la tête de la Brigade des Marionnettistes de Suna, mais également le maître de Kankuro, le fils aîné de Rasa.  
Néanmoins, ses capacités de réflexions ainsi que ses suggestions avisées l'ont conduit sur cette chaise, avec le droit de prendre la parole afin d'aiguiller le Quatrième Kazekage lors de sa prise de décision.  
Sasori croise les bras sur sa poitrine alors que son index tapote distraitement le tissus violet de son long vêtement. Il s'impatiente, mais par bonheur, Rasa a terminé sa relecture.  
Le Quatrième Kazekage pose la missive sur la grande table ronde alors que ses yeux d'onyx balayent l'assemblée. Les cheveux flamboyant de Sasori se démarquent avec les siens, parmi les autres membres du conseil qui se couvrent le crâne avec des coiffes en coton. De même pour la chevelure grisonnante de Chiyo.  
Rasa laisse passer quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

« Malgré nos refus lors des années précédentes, Konoha nous a adressé une autre invitation afin de convier nos aspirants ninjas pour l'examen des moyennes-classes. Le vieil Hokage fait honneur à cette "Volonté du Feu" qui caractérise son village en s'obstinant ainsi... »

Le Quatrième Kazekage laisse échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse alors que bon nombre de ses conseillers grommellent à voix basse. Lorsque le silence s'installe de nouveau, Chiyo prend la parole :

« Une telle missive peut se passer d'un conseil, honorable Kazekage, et il en était ainsi durant les années précédentes : malgré mon grand âge, ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Dois-je comprendre que cette fois-ci sera différente ? »

Si tel est le cas, alors Chiyo préfère devenir sénile. Son visage reflète sa pensée. Les rides de sa figure semblent se creuser d'avantage alors que ses bajoues frémissent quand elle souffle par le nez. Rasa le sait : la vénérable grand-mère Chiyo a une conviction aussi implacable qu'une bourrasque, et même le poids des années n'a jamais faibli sa volonté de conserver la splendeur de Suna.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à sa déclaration, parce qu'elle a raison. En partie, seulement.

« Le temps épargne votre mémoire, il est vrai, répond Rasa avec une pointe d'amusement, et si mon devoir de Kazekage me pousse à entretenir la gloire du village perpétrée par mon illustre prédécesseur, je dois aussi songer à un souci de longue date. Peut-être, alors, que cet examen des moyennes-classes pourrait m'apporter les détails nécessaires afin de prendre la meilleure décision. »

Les conseillers échangent quelques regards. S'ils connaissent l'identité de ce "souci de longue date", les paroles du Quatrième Kazekage ne parviennent pas à faire sens.  
Nul doute quant au fait qu'il réfléchit encore et encore à une solution qui libèrerait Suna du poids du réceptacle, mais comment un examen des moyennes-classes hors du village aurait-il le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance ?  
Sasori avance le buste. Il joint les mains sur la table en bois, rive ses yeux bruns sur le visage du Kazekage, puis demande de sa voix tranquille :

« Vous laissez planer le mystère quant à cette décision concernant le réceptacle d'Ichibi, honorable Kazekage. Cependant je présume que vous prévoyez de tester psychologiquement ledit réceptacle grâce à ce fameux examen dans le village de Konoha. Est-ce bien cela ? »

Rasa dévisage le petit-fils de Chiyo en silence. L'homme a vu juste : l'examen des moyennes-classes lui servira d'un outil conséquent afin de tester Gaara.  
Le Quatrième Kazekage veut mesurer l'ampleur du "Malheur de Suna" et pour ce faire, il a besoin de combats, il a besoin d'une compétition... il a besoin d'arracher son propre fils du village afin de le plonger dans un univers qui lui est étranger.  
Ensuite, il se contentera d'observer.  
Si Gaara est capable de montrer une once de retenue, de volonté pour contrôler le démon, alors Rasa prendra sa décision en conséquence. Idem si Gaara n'est pas à la hauteur.  
Le Quatrième Kazekage tranchera.

« Votre pensée est juste, Maître Sasori, répond-il, je compte effectivement me servir de l'examen comme outil afin de tester la capacité du réceptacle à contrôler le démon. Cependant je songe aussi à l'avenir.  
\- À l'avenir ? » intervient Chiyo.

La vieille femme n'aime pas beaucoup le tournant que prend la conversation. S'occuper du réceptacle d'Ichibi est une chose, mais envisager l'avenir de Suna avec des portes grandes ouvertes sur le monde en est une autre.  
Chiyo est la personne qui a scellé le démon dans le corps du fils cadet du Quatrième Kazekage.  
Et parce qu'à l'époque, l'illustre Troisième Kazekage a été parfaitement capable de s'inspirer de la puissance d'Ichibi pour affuter sa propre technique des sables de fer, alors il a été décrété que la gloire de Suna se passerait volontier d'une arme aussi monstrueuse, siégeant dans les entrailles d'un vieillard.  
Maintenant, le démon sommeille dans celles d'un adolescent.  
Rasa fixe Chiyo. Il a un regard si froid. De celui qui plaide coupable pour avoir perpétué cette folie des réceptacles en sacrifiant sa propre femme sur une table d'opérations.  
Pour le bien du village.  
Mais il est le plus dévoué des Kazekage, il est celui qui tente de se hisser à la hauteur du Troisième afin de protéger la splendeur du village. Alors pourquoi en ouvrir les portes ? Pourquoi marcher vers Konoha ?

« Parce que les temps ont changé. » déclare lentement Rasa.

Lui-même peut s'en apercevoir avec les échos étrangers qui parviennent jusqu'à Suna, avec toutes ces missives qu'il reçoit, toutes promesses d'amitiés, d'armistices... avec ces vagabonds qui traversent le désert afin de demander l'asile d'une nuit.  
Si le Quatrième Kazekage n'apprécie pas beaucoup d'entendre parler d'alliance, celles entre les autres villages l'ennuient : un oiseau contre un essaim tout entier ne peut pas grand-chose.

« J'ai ouï dire que Konoha entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec Kiri, Kumo et Iwa, malgré leurs conflits passés. S'il est bon de ne pas mêler Suna à des amitiés de pacotille, il est également bon de ne pas nous retirer du monde. En d'autres termes : gardons un œil et une oreille à l'extérieur, mais protégeons le coeur du village. »

Chiyo fait la grimace alors que son petit-fils acquiesce en silence. Les mots du Quatrième Kazekage sont justes même s'ils ne plaisent pas à tout le monde.  
Le conseil touche à sa fin : la décision est prise.

« Je vais procéder à l'inscription de mes enfants pour cet examen des moyennes-classes, reprend Rasa, et je souhaiterai que vous preniez la tête de cette unité afin de représenter le village de Suna, Maître Baki. »

Attablé face au Kazekage un ninja d'une quarantaine d'années au visage anguleux partiellement couvert de sa coiffe en coton, acquiesce en silence. Comme tous les autres conseillers assis dans cette pièce, il est dévoué à Suna et se donne corps et âme pour le bien du village.  
Tel est la volonté des habitants du désert.  
Rasa sait que Baki a l'oeil perçant ainsi que l'ouïe fine : il mémorisera ce qu'il entendra et verra d'intéressant si bien que, même isolée sur son océan de sable, Suna saura se préparer contre des hypothétiques menaces extérieures.  
Satisfait, Rasa met un terme au conseil. Les ordres sont donnés, seront exécutés puis appliqués. Dans quelques semaines, ses enfants seront en route pour Konoha.  
Le Quatrième Kazekage, quant à lui, s'y rendra quelques jours plus tard. Les premiers combats ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt, seule la finale compte.  
Gaara s'y hissera sans mal. Ensuite, à l'apogée de l'examen avec la victoire à portée de main, le Malheur de Suna cèdera-t-il à la pression psychologique ?  
Qu'importe, après tout. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, son avenir est déjà tracé.

***

Elle est faite de pierre, elle se tient là depuis longtemps maintenant et elle embrasse la table ronde du conseil de son regard figé.  
La statue de l'illustre et magnifique Troisième Kazekage, immense, repose contre une colonne comme ses prédécesseurs réalisés dans la roche. Son visage a été ciselé dans les plus infimes détails, comme témoins du respect voué par le sculpteur.  
La figure levée vers la statue, Sasori l'admire, silencieux.  
Les autres conseillers ont déjà quitté la salle, des ordres ainsi que des pensées à l'esprit. Le marionnettiste, lui, est plongé dans les siennes. Il songe aux mots du Quatrième Kazekage ainsi qu'à cette image des portes de Suna entrouvertes sur le monde.  
Juste pour y jeter son oeil sans s'y mêler.  
Que pourraient-ils apprendre qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà, hormis les fluctuations du temps ? Les Kage des différents villages vont et viennent pour certains, quand d'autres occupent cette place depuis de nombreuses années.  
Les mouvements politiques naissent, perdurent parfois, puis meurent. Certains dirigeants écoutent, d'autres non...  
Quant aux alliances, elle laissent toujours à croire en des amitiés vaines qui ne sont là que pour servir des intérêts personnels. Les associations ne fonctionnent jamais, seuls les idiots s'en persuadent.

« Eh bien, tu te tiens là où je pensais te trouver. » déclare une voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Sasori rive ses yeux bruns sur un visage sillonné de rides. Un frêle sourire vient ourler ses lèvres alors qu'il songe que sa grand-mère semble déjà plus détendue que durant le conseil.  
Elle craint les changements, il ne le sait que trop bien. Mais pour le village, elle serait capable de changer, cent fois, elle-même.

« Il m'est toujours difficile de laisser les inquiétudes de côté après un conseil, grand-mère Chiyo. »

Alors il rechigne toujours à quitter la salle. Sasori reste debout, face à la statue du Troisième Kazekage, à se demander ce qu'il aurait fait de son vivant face au problème abordé.  
Ce qu'il aurait dit si la maladie ne l'avait pas emporté.  
Sa grand-mère le rejoint. Emmitouflée dans son long vêtement noir, son chèche enroulé autour de ses épaules, elle apparaît telle une vieille femme fragile. Une "grabataire" comme elle aime se qualifier.  
Sottises.  
Pour Sasori elle est un mentor, un modèle, une figure qui lui est chère. Par bonheur, elles sont nombreuses dans ce village.

« As-tu beaucoup d'inquiétudes à l'issue de ce conseil ? » l'interroge Chiyo d'un ton qu'elle veut détaché.

Mais son petit-fils n'est pas dupe. Il a un sourire en coin.  
Il lisse les pans de son vêtement violet avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges à haut dossier. Ses tourments sont similaires à ceux de sa grand-mère, certes, mais il a fait tourner les villages dans son esprit, il a établi son propre comparatif si bien que pour lui, Suna resplendit toujours.  
Elle n'a pas à craindre le monde extérieur.

« Konoha possède de nombreux clans en son sein, amorce Sasori, mais les plus notables restent bien évidemment le clan Uchiha, possesseur du sharingan, ainsi que le clan Hyuuga, détenteur du byakugan. Si l'un a créé quelques tensions par le passé, un autre a connu un malheureux incident avec le village de Kumo. »

Les sourcils de Chiyo se froncent. Elle s'en rappelle, de ces histoires colportées jusqu'aux frontières du pays du vent : la suffisance du clan Uchiha, catalyseur de discordes au sein du village de Konoha, puis la tentative d'enlèvement d'une enfant du clan Hyuuga par un ninja de haut rang de Kumo. Un ninja venu pour signer une armistice...  
Voilà pourquoi il est bon de compter uniquement sur soi-même.

« Kiri possède ses Sept Épéistes de la Brume, mais parmi eux se comptent des déserteurs. De plus, leurs examens sanglants ainsi que la politique du Quatrième Mizukage n'inspirent pas à un climat de bienveillance, même si Kiri tente de s'ouvrir vers le monde extérieur... je dirai que Kiri est isolé, certes, mais surtout exclu : le village inspire la peur plutôt que le respect, ce qui est dommage. »

Sasori s'interrompt quelques secondes alors que sa grand-mère se demande bien où il veut en venir. Elle épluche son analyse élaborée avec sa pensée ainsi que les informations obtenues lors de diverses missions.  
Il continue :

« Kumo est un village qui n'aime pas rester en place. Leurs activités clandestines ont fait beaucoup de bruit et même s'ils possèdent une grande puissance militaire ainsi qu'une économie conséquente, la méfiance à leur égard est de rigueur. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Konoha acceptera une autre tentative d'alliance de leur part... Enfin, ce que je retiens de Kumo, ce sont leurs impressionnantes maîtrises du raiton.»

Et la possession du démon Hachibi, certes. Mais le marionnettiste n'en a que faire, pour décrire sa pensée, ce n'est pas important.  
Seule la puissance des ninjas qui composent un village, l'est. C'est là l'enseignement du Troisième Kazekage. Son successeur l'a malheureusement appris à ses dépends.

« Quant à Iwa, sourit Sasori, le village recense bien entendu des spécialistes du doton, un Tsuchikage au long règne ainsi qu'un clan de marginaux connu pour sa capacité intéressante à convertir son chakra en explosion. Les membres de ce clan auraient pu apporter un appui militaire non négligeable au village d'Iwa, si son Tsuchikage ne les avait pas reclu au rang de démons, puis mis leur technique principale sous scellée, la décrétant comme "interdite". »

Ce qui est amusant, c'est que d'après les échos qu'il a pu avoir, ce fameux clan a - ou plutôt "avait" - la capacité d'insuffler du chakra dans de la matière. Un petit peu comme les marionnettistes de Suna sur une échelle différente, bien entendu. Ces derniers sont, avant tout, des sculpteurs. Des créateurs de marionnettes en bois à échelle humaine, truffées de pièges et de poisons. De véritables bijoux pour des combattants à distance et fins tacticiens.

« J'ai entendu dire également qu'Iwa avait tenté de détruire Konoha à plusieurs reprises et que le Tsuchikage faisait parfois appel à une organisation peu recommandable pour certaines missions... » intervient Chiyo d'un ton méprisant.

À se demander si le Tsuchikage actuel aime entacher la réputation de son village. Cependant :

« La première affirmation est vraie, la seconde est peut-être une rumeur que l'on continue de faire courir, explique Sasori. Néanmoins le Tsuchikage a au moins le mérite de ne pas s'embarrasser d'alliances vaines avec les autres villages. Il est certainement plus conservateur que nous le sommes. »

L'homme hausse les épaules. De par la proximité de leurs pays, Suna a l'habitude de se méfier d'Iwa, et grand bien lui en a pris, puisqu'à plusieurs reprises, il a fallu se défaire de quelques importuns venus chercher des informations importantes comme la moindre faiblesse à exploiter chez le peuple du désert.  
Ils ont toujours été repoussé.

« Et que penses-tu de nous ? » demande enfin Chiyo, curieuse.

Ses traits sont relâchés. L'inquiétude s'éloigne pour laisser place à l'instant présent : une conversation intéressante avec son adorable petit-fils. Comme son père avant lui, tous les deux font sa fierté.  
Jamais elle n'a voulu songer à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle ne les avait pas eu auprès d'elle.  
Sasori lui adresse un regard rieur. Ses yeux bruns pétillent.

« Nous, grand-mère, nous avons beaucoup de chance. »

En effet : ils ont la puissance obtenue par leur propre labeur. Par l'intelligence d'anciens ninjas qui ont bâti, petit à petit, la splendeur de Suna.  
Ils ont la culture, la tradition, la fierté d'un village qui se suffit à lui-même.

« Nous avons développé un art qui nous est propre, nous sommes capables de nous passer de la force d'un démon, nos ancêtres ont construit notre histoire au sang de leurs mains : celui qu'ils ont versé avec leur travail. Nous pouvons être fiers de notre village. De notre identité. »

Sasori voit la figure de sa grand-mère se fendre d'un large sourire. Elle lui prend doucement la main.

« Oeuvrons pour protéger tout cela, Sasori. Je crois que de là où il est, notre illustre Troisième Kazekage serait fort déçu de voir la gloire de Suna s'éteindre. »

Son petit-fils lui adresse une expression rassurante.

« Suna n'a rien à craindre, grand-mère Chiyo. Parce que sa beauté est éternelle. Et ce qui est éternel, est beau »


End file.
